Life ain't always beautiful
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Mac get's a nasty case of appendicitis will his family be there for him when he needs them the most? Life ain't always beautiful Sometimes it's just plain hard Life can knock you down It can break your heart. Life ain't always beautiful You think you're on your way And it's just a dead end road At the end of the day. But the struggles make you stronger And the changes make yo


Chapter one

Hot pain fills my stomach as I feel a cool rough hand card through my hair checking for a fever that I know is there,and I find myself taking in a sharp breath,it's just Jack. Something is really wrong,I haven't hurt this bad in a long time,I can usually tolerate pain up to a point,but when it gets this bad I can't. I'm sitting on the edge of the car seat, that little amount of movement to get myself to this position took it out of me,I don't have the energy to move anymore. "Easy kid,I got your Mac, how bad is the pain, don't be lying to me bud, you don't need to be a tough guy with me"he murmurs softly as I breathe through the pain,feeling it ease up just enough to where I feel like I can talk. "Pretty bad,it's like a 8 or 9, I can't stand it,it hurts"I murmur as I feel him squeeze my shoulder, "alright,you got a hell of a fever bud, I think we need to get you inside,I know you don't want to be here,but we need to play it safe yeah"he murmurs placing a hand under my chin to get me to look at him, "yeah"I murmur as I feel him place hands under my arms and I let him help me get up on unsteady feet,it takes all I have to stay up right.

I let him lean me up against the truck so he can close the door,then he grabs me again,putting an arm around my waist,and we make our way to the ER. I hate hospitals,I hate not having any control,I hate not knowing what's going to happen to me, I hate being put on pain medicine,it makes me loopy,and makes me sick to my stomach,I hate being poked and prodded,but I know he's right,I know I need to be here as much as I don't want to be. We get inside before I know it,and he has me in a wheel chair,and it takes all I have to not bring my knees to my chest,it just plain hurts. We get up to the nurses station as I let out an audible groan of pain,I can't help it,and he knows that. "It's alright bud, breathe through it,we'll get you something to ease it soon I promise"he murmurs rubbing my shoulder to comfort me as he get's a nurses attention. The nurse comes over to us and he explains what's going on,makes introductions,I'm pretty sure her name is Lucy, and she comes over to me,crouching down to my level. "Hey there,I'm Lucy,do you mind telling me what's going on tonight Mac honey,I've heard your hurting pretty good"she murmurs placing a soft comforting hand on my knee.

"I am,my stomach hurts really bad,it feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach,every time a wave of pain comes I feel like I can't breathe it hurts so bad"I murmur,knowing I need to open up,that now is not the time to be Mr tough guy,I just need to admit it. "Alright honey,would you say it's more like a 10 right now"she asks as she gets up and we start to head back towards an exam room, "yeah it's a ten"I murmur as we make it to an exam room,and I know the hard part is coming they'll have to get me onto the gurney, I don't have the energy,but I know it will feel good to lay down,at least get on my side,so I let them do it. She get's the wheelchair as close the bed as she possibly can,puts on the brakes,then she gets her hands under my arms. She get's me up,and get's me onto the edge of the bed and my head is swimming,I feel sick to my stomach,shit I'm going to throw up,"I think I'm going to be sick"I murmur feeling that famillar lurching feeling in the pit of my stomach as he sits beside me,and she hands him a bedpan. It's just in the nick of time,I throw up into it,it's nothing but pure bile,I have nothing left to throw up,I haven't eaten much since yesterday. I feel him rub my back,whispering soothing words in my ear,and before I know it I'm done.

"You done there kiddo"he asks softly,strong firm hand rubbing the back of my neck, trying to be comforting, "I think so"I murmur softly as I see her take the bedpan away,placing it on the counter,then grabbing a gown to bring over to me. I know there's no way I can get into it by myself,which means I have to suffice to sacraficing my dignity for the moment,which is hard,it makes me feel vulnerable. "Alright honey we're going to help you get into the gown if that's alright,then I promise you can lay down"she says softly as I nod,too tired to say much at this point,as I see her crouch down to get my shoes off. She does,leaving my socks on for the moment,then it's time for the pants,the hard part for me since I can barely stand. "I got you Mac, just lean back against me alright"he murmurs as I do so,trusting him to suppourt me,and I feel her unbutton my pants. She inches them down and get's them off of me,folds them,then they get my hoodie and shirt off,then they put on the gown,and then I'm finally able to lay down. 

When I do so I find myself bringing my knees up to my stomach,which brings little relief,as I feel him put a pillow under my side,then he sits down in the chair to give her room. "Mac,is it ok if I get your temperature honey"she asks softly, "y-yeah"I murmur,my voice is so unsteady right now,but I'm hurting,which is understandable. I feel her card a hand through my hair as she places the thermometer against my temple,and a few minutes later it beeps. "104,you sure got a hell of a fever honey, I'm just going to hook you up to the monitor and get your blood pressure alright"she murmurs softly replacing the thermometer,then grabbing the sticky pads to place on my chest. I let her do it,thankfully she let's me stay in the same position I'm in,then she gets my blood pressure,which is up,due to the pain. "I know this is going to be a lot to ask,but can I get you on your back for a minute,I need to feel your stomach honey"she murmurs softly, "yeah"I murmur as I let Jack get me onto my back,and it takes all I have to not cry out,it hurts. "Easy kid,just ride it out,I know it hurts,trust me,just take some deep breaths"he murmurs as I do so,and she approaches me gently. I let her lift my gown to my breast bone,and she feels along my stomach,and when she hits by my bellybutton it hurts bad when she lets go. "Easy, it doesn't look good honey,it looks like you got appendicitis,I'll have the doctor come in to confirm as soon as possible,I'm going to get you on an IV if that's ok,how are you with needles"she asks as I see her beckon Jack over to me. "I'm ok,it's not my favorite thing,Jack"I murmur in a small voice,I'm so scared,things have taken a turn and fast,and I'm worried,appendicitis isn't good. "I'm here brother,I'm not going to let anything happen to you,just focus on me alright"he murmurs softly as I do so and I see her come over with the supplies. 

I let her do it as he sits behind me,rubs my back,talks to me softly,and before I know it it's over,and she's giving me pain medication,morphine,which helps dull the pain,and fluids for dehydration. "Alright honey,hang in there ok, the doctor will be in shortly,call if you need anything,if the pain get's worse"she murmurs softly squeezing my knee,then putting the supplies away. "OK"I murmur,realizing the medication is taking effect,making me sleepy,dulling my pain. She leaves then Jack helps me get more comfortable on my side,mindful of the IV. Then he sits behind me,turning the tv onto a news program,volume low,and starts to rub my back. "Try to get some sleep Mac,I'll be right here kid,I'll wake you when the doctor comes"he murmurs softly as I finally relax. I feel safe enough to fall asleep,knowing he's keeping gaurd,so I let myself fall into a restless sleep,the last sound I hear being the news,and the last feeling being of his hand on my back.


End file.
